


First time

by Aire_Writes



Series: Commission <3 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Build up, F/M, Knotting, Love Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smutt, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aire_Writes/pseuds/Aire_Writes
Summary: Junkrat follows a scent that is calling out to him only to find someone was actually calling out to him.





	First time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaiEngarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiEngarde/gifts).



Rae was like every other healer, she wanted to get her job done, and go the fuck home. Yes, saving people is wonderful but honestly after a few weeks out on a mission that so far didn’t seem to require one, was getting pretty boring. They just needed to escort someones child to a safer location as low-key as possible, luckily for Rae the kid was actually pretty interesting and he seemed to really be inspired to be a doctor because of her. He was a cute little shit, spending time with him helped pass the time with ease that was, until, one of the alphas on her team reminded her to take her suppressants.

Rae was baffled, she had taken her suppressants just yesterday! She had never missed a dose, even prided herself on the fact that she, never once in her life, had missed a dose! She and the alpha had a discussion about her scent, she needed to know what it smelt like and what it was doing to the alphas. He told her:”You smell like, the faintest hint of a heat, like I’m down wind and can only, ever so often, get a hint.” Their discussion lasted long enough for another team member to chime in, “Ya’ know you might just need to up your dosage, maybe? My father never upped his and well, his body just got so used to it or something and ended up having a heat and the end result of that was me.”  
Rae gasped “He got pregnant even though he was on suppressants?!”  
“Yep, he was pretty pissed off. I remember he sat me down and taught me everything his doctor told him, just incase I had an omega pup. Glad he did actually, my wife needed to up hers not to long ago.”  
It was amazing to Rae that she hadn’t thought of that.  
“You should probably take another dose? If it won’t make you sick, you really do smell like your about to hit a heat.”  
Without hesitation she took out her suppressants and broke one in half. Maybe taking half now and half later would help her.  
“I could call my dad and ask him?”  
“No, no, we’re almost done here. I think I should be okay, but please tell me if my scent gets any more… um.”  
“We will, don’t worry, we got your back.”  
With a soft pat on her back the two alphas left the room, they talked softly in the hallway about what they could do to speed things up just in case Rae’s suppressant don’t kick in. 

 

The mission was over, the child was safely returned to his family, and the group who threatened them had been caught about an hour before they delivered the kid. Tears were shed and hugs happened almost none stop for that little kid, he seemed so happy, so loved. A small ache crawled into Rae’s chest, she still wasn't sure if that was the kind of life she wanted. Even though she had dated, she never did find someone who she wanted to actually stay with, and after awhile she just stopped looking. School and work took over every aspect of her life, moving from place to place for training she met plenty of people and made plenty of friends, some were more memorable than others.

Getting back to base was a time crucial event, everyone hurried into the their train carts and loaded up their supplies. A plane would be the fastest, but with such a small cabin and such a strong scent, it was the first idea that was scrapped. They could have driven home but it could have taken a few days, reserving a private cart on a train would minimize time and the exposure that Rae would face.  
The alphas from before popped their heads in her room and asked her to stay inside until they can get her back to base. Apparently her scent was beginning to seep out into the rest of the cart. They had to put a beta outside her door to make sure no unsavory alpha found their way to her room. She could absolutely not believe that this was happening to her, at least she knew and trusted her team, that was definitely comforting.  
This happens every once in awhile, an alpha or omega would forget to take their suppressants and end up going into a rut or heat. Anytime an alpha hit their rut Rae could only ever think back to one alpha, he drove her crazy: Jamison Fawkes, or Junkrat which is what he seemed to prefer.  
He hit his rut right smack dab in the most important part of a mission, his scent drove her and the only other omega (on the opposing side) in the vicinity crazy. She had to put on a gas mask to help deal with him, his scent haunted her. It was so unnaturally thick, it drew her into him, made her eyelids droop, while slick began to pool between her legs. 

He was literally picked up and thrown over the shoulders of the leader of the mission and was then locked in a room until they got back. Rae was the first one off the helicarrier, the last thing she saw was a wall of alphas surrounding Junkrat’s room and they looked ready to fight.  
Jami disappeared for an appropriate amount of time before he was released back out and onto the base. The first thing he did was find Rae and try to give her the best apology he could give her, hoping he hadn’t offended her or said something that might have crossed a line. His scent was still so intense she wasn’t sure if he had taken a shower or not before coming to find her. He smelt like Tea Tree Oil and like smoke from fireworks, it took almost all her willpower to not close her eyes and take a deep breath to savor it. When someone came up and began to talk to Jami, she took her chance and did just that. Eyes falling shut, blocking out any extra distractions while her lungs filled with his scent. His scent made her feel like she was floating, if only for a moment, it stirred something deep inside of her. She didn’t want to admit it, but, she might-  
“Ya’ like wut’ yer smellin’ there mate?”  
Rae’s eyes shot open, immediately meeting with Jami’s. He had bent down to eye level with her, where did the person he was talking to go?!  
She immediately excused herself and ran off. 

Ever since then her mind couldn’t wander anywhere other than to Jamison while she had some alone time. Now, lying safely in her bed with more slick than she could ever recall having during her heats. It didn’t bother her, just as long as it helped her push her toys in and out. None of them seemed to be helping much, the false knotts felt nice, but her core burnt so terribly that it began to physically hurt. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she moved to lay on her side, maybe a different angle would help?

He wasn’t sure why, but a few people lost it when he arrived, it wasn’t the first time Junkrat had taken the wrong the helicarrierto the wrong base. It’ll just be a few hours before they can load him up into one heading in the right direction, meanwhile, he meant to explore and try and find whatever smelt so good. His lips drew back into a wicked smile, he could practically taste it, in the air, whatever it was, it was calling out to him.

Rae tossed and turned and ultimately ended up putting her knotted dildo against the wall to fuck herself with. Her metal fingers worked on her clit, trying desperately to help tame the fire inside of her. With every thrust backwards, her ass smacked against the wall, causing ripples to course through her body. With her free hand, she played with her breast, the contrast between the cold metal against her hot flesh made her shiver. Sweat and drool dripped down her chin, her breathing hitched as she could feel her first orgasm coming. The thick pool of slick grew larger at her feet the harder she thrust back against the toy.  
Squeezing her breast and rubbing her clit Rae’s back arched and her eyes rolled back and she finally hit her first orgasm. She tried her best to suppress her moans but her body just didn’t want to listen. She wanted a real knot inside of her, to take her, to fill her up with their cum. She let herself fall forward, folding herself in half to use her hands to help thrust herself harder against her toy. Her mind wandered to Junkrat and how his metal fingers would differ from her own, what his real fingers would feel like, how nicely he would fit inside of her. His name fell from her lips, a second climax was quickly approaching. 

As Junkrat closed in on the alluring aroma, he could actually begin to hear someone calling out to him. Stopping dead in his tracks in front of Rae’s door, he was dumbfounded. He was definitely interested in her, but he never thought she might ever return his feelings. Inside he could hear Rae calling out to him accented with a beautiful thumping sound at the end of each of cry. He chuckled to himself, and tried the door, but it was locked and he didn’t have the passcode. What he did have, was his metal fist. He rammed it against the door's keypad, it flickered a few times, and died. The locks on the door released, quickly the door slid open and he jumped in just in time for the keypad to flicker back to life and slide the door shut behind him.  
Her scent made his eyes roll into the back of his head and his cock spring to life. Oh, she wanted him, if her screams didn’t already give that away, her scent sure did. He glanced around the corner to find her not on her bed, but up against a wall rotating her hips violently on a large toy. Her thick thighs and belly rippled each time she thrust herself against the dildos fake knott. Body glistened in the dim lighting of the room, hair tossing every which way as she chased her next orgasm, too busy to even notice Junkrat had entered her room, or to even notice that he was now standing in front of her. He could reach out and touch her right now, if he wanted to, her scent was quickly overtaking whatever sense he had left. 

His hand reached to unbuckle his pants, the sound of clanking metal finally brought Rae’s attention to him. She froze, what was she supposed to do?! Instantly she pressed herself against the wall, as far away from him as possible, which only seemed to backfire as the head of the toy hit her just right and sent her over the edge. Her chest heaved with every breath as she tried to cum as silently as possible. She cried out in ecstasy, her convulsing body on display for the alpha she's lusted after for so long. She tried to hide her face, but lost her balance as her climax carried on, falling forward once again, on all fours. This brought her face only inches away from him, she could smell his excitement and see the outline of his bulge in his loose pants.

“You're not supposed to- to be in- in here!” Rae tried with all her might shout at him, to tell him to get out, she even pointed towards the door indicating to him to leave.  
“Well, now, I heard someone call for me. Actually, I believe I heard someone screaming my name.” He grabbed her wrist, bring it to his nose and inhaling deeply, and bite it ever so gently.  
“I was under the impression someone needed me, but if you really want me to…” with his free hand he pushed his pants down to reveal his hardening cock. Rae gasped, “This can’t actually be happening!” ran over and over in her head.  
“I guess I can just, take my leave.” It took every ounce of his willpower to say that, there was no way he was going to leave, not after seeing his pretty little crush fucking herself against a wall calling out for him, no one else, only him!  
Rae hesitated for a moment, did she really want him? Her gaze drifted downward to his cock, she opened her mouth to protest, but all the came out was a wave of drooling as she inched towards him. 

His free hand grabbed a fist full of her hair and shoved her mouth towards his cock, a startled cry escaped before her lips locked around his cock. He thrust his way into her throat, loving the way she gagged on him as he kept his thrust at a steady pace. He kept his fist in her hair, forcing her to take as much of him as she could. With each of his thrusts it sent Rae backwards against the dildo that was still suctioned to the wall. Slick gushed from her sopping cunt and onto the floor, her thighs were completely drenched in her own juices. It was almost like being fucked from both ends by him, waves of pleasure coursed through her body as she fell in sync with him.

All thoughts of protest were gone as Junkrat’s scent drove her even further into heat, she wanted this more than ever. Holding onto his thigh, she braced herself for another unsatisfying orgasm. It shook her to the core, body vibrating violently as it worked its way from head to toe. A loud pop came from her lips when Junkrat forced her off of his cock just in time to cum all over her face.

“You like this don’t you?!” His giggling was cute, but also so frustrating.  
“Please!” Rae begged.  
“Please, what?”  
She looked up to meet his gaze. His smile was as wide and wicked as she had ever seen it, she knew what she was in for more than she could have ever dreamt up.  
“Please, please, Jamie, I need you!” Slowly crawling up his body, he shoved her back onto the wall and lifted her off the ground.  
“You need me?”  
“Yes!”  
“What do you need from me?” He kissed the side of her neck, teeth gently grazing her collarbone.  
“I need you to fuck me! Please!” She wrapped her arms around his head, forcing his face into her breasts, hoping it would get him to move things faster.  
“But why would you need me to fuck you? When you already have this little thing inside of you instead, Hu!?” He brought her back down onto the toy. Lifting her was a breeze for him, she weighed almost nothing compared to his rip tire.“Any ol’ thing can fuck you!” He kept lifting her off the ground just to shove her back onto the knotted toy.  
“What is it that you really want from me?”  
Desperately she clawed at his back, trying to get her her words out, only to be cut off by him shoving her back onto her toy again and again. After what seemed like forever, he finally snapped, seeing her cum time after time while screaming out his name could only last so long until he needed to feel her himself. Tossing her onto the bed, he shoved her face first into the pillows.  
“You want this?” He teased her entrance with the thick head of his cock.  
“Yes!” She cried out, bucking her hips against him. “Please Jamie! Please!”  
Grabbing her hair, he forced her to sit upright onto her knees, his cock just barely entering her.  
“You still haven’t told me-” His breath was hot against her neck. “-what you want from me.”  
She couldn’t handle this anymore! “I want your cock inside me, I want your knot, I want you to take me! Please! Please! Please!”  
His grip tightened in her hair “Good girl…” and with that he thrust inside of her, stopping just at his knot before he pushed her face back into the pillows.  
“I’ll give you what you asked for, can’t say no to such a pretty little face!” He thrust into her with no mercy, his knott catching her rim over and over again. 

“Screaming my name, MY NAME!! Of all people!” He laughed in her ear. “Oh, you're gonna look so good covered in my marks, no one was ever gonna think they can take you away from me, not after this!”  
His teeth sank into her skin, drawing blood, just in time for his knot to finally lock the both of them together. 

His hips slapped against hers, laughing all the while his fingers played with her clit just how she always imaged he would. She didn’t bother counting the times she came, just as long as it was on his knott, praying for him to fuck her full of pups. She could hardly even feel all the bite marks he had left on her, there was probably too many to even count at this point.  
All that left Rae’s mouth was Junkrat’s name and more pathetic begging about being filled to the brim with his cum. How badly she didn’t know she wanted to be bred, how terribly she hurt before he found her. How thankful she was about him being the one to calm her heat. She loved every bit of what was happening and the thought of getting to have him all to herself for a week excited her more than anything had in her entire life.  
“You sound so beautiful like that! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't!” He wrapped his arm around her waist, “I’m gonna! Ha- ‘m gonna!” He thrust became more and more vicious the further he lifted her up, his free hand held her down by the neck. Shoving his face into the crook of her neck, he sunk his teeth into her one last time as he came inside of her.

Rae had never felt anything more satisfying in her life, it felt amazing. For the first time ever she felt the sensation of her heat cool down. The longer he throbbed the more she sobbed, loving the feeling of every pump of his seed inside of her cunt, she lost her mind when it started dripping down her thighs. 

Forcing herself to thrust back against him she chased after one last climax, he was more than willing to indulge her. Scooping up what he could of their cum he shoved his dirty fingers into her mouth and played with her clit.  
“You like that, don’t you mate? Me fillin ya up good, ‘till you're bursting with my seed? How's it feel?” He grabbed the fat of her belly and began pinching it. “Oh, I love how chubby you are, so cute, so soft.”  
He nosed her hair away from her neck, licking gently at the last mark he left as she screamed his name one last time. Juices flooded out of her cunt, the bed sheets would probably need to be thrown out, there was no way to save them after that. But that could wait until after her heat was over.  
Leaning forward, she lazily waved her arms in front of her to signal to Junkrat that she wanted to lay down. He plopped the both of them down on their side, the last thing she remembered was him kissing the back of her neck and whispering something in her ear as she drifted off to sleep. She planned on marking him before the next wave of her heart hit, but sleep finally overtook her, she could always do it after her next wave. She wasn’t really too worried about it actually, she had him all to herself until her heat ended, she had plenty of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you  
> @AkaiEngarde  
> for being my very first commission!


End file.
